This invention relates to improvements in swing scaffolding systems.
The prior art has provided a wide variety of swing scaffold systems. These systems suffer from various problems. For example, on some of the scaffold systems the layout is such that there is interference between the various groups of workmen, such as between laborers and brick layers thus reducing the efficiency of the operation. Furthermore, in some arrangements workers on the side of the scaffolding facing the building structure being worked on may be somewhat impeded as by braces or winches thus again reducing the efficiency of the operation. Certain scaffolding structures are time consuming to assemble thus increasing labour costs. Other designs are not as stable as they might be owing to the manner in which the winches or hoisting cables are secured to the scaffold frame. Furthermore, many traditional winching systems are costly to manufacture, being unnecessarily complex.